1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to hanging file systems for desk drawers or the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved hanging file system and a kit for erecting the system that includes a frame adapted to be varied in length and width for holding conventional letter size or legal size hanging files in desk drawers. The field of the invention includes U.S. Classes 211, Subclasses 182, 183, 191, 204, 206 and Class 312, Subclass 184.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging file folder frames are well known in the art. A variety of forms and configurations exist. Such frames may be integrated into original equipment drawers, or they may be retrofitted to existing equipment.
The primary disadvantages of most previous hanging file folders systems is a lack of stability or, conversely rigidity, either of which makes the handling of heavy files difficult for the frame to structurally sustain. Bojarn U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,718 discloses a rigid frame with slip button type connection means for attaching the sides and the ends together. It is constructed of plastic and is of fixed dimensions. Barber U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,453 discloses a file hanging system employing two "U" shaped brackets and "U" shaped grooves in which the two "U" shaped brackets may travel. Broek U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,966 discloses a hanging file system for blueprints and such. It comprises a frame to be attached to the blue print to be hung and wall brackets mounting a rod which mates with the frame of the blueprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,635 issued to Rariden for a hanging file folder support assembly is comprised of bars to be disposed in drawers at right angles to one another. The side bars of this system are secured within the drawer. Goedken discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,873 a file system which includes rails which have a camming surface at their forward end to engage a slot on the inside surface of the front wall of the drawer. The rail further extends rearward and has a downward extending leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,080 issued to Hansen Mar. 16, 1976, discloses a structure for supporting hanging file folders. The structure includes a pair of side rail wire members attached to solid plates which are attached or formed from the ends of the file drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,770 issued to Moore Dec. 2, 1980 discloses a device to be inserted on the ends of hanging file folders to allow them to slide more easily along the bars of the systems such as those disclosed in the above patents.
The above mentioned patents disclose either rigid systems some of which require special slots or holes in the drawers themselves. While these systems can support a great deal of weight they are not removable. Further, when they do fail they break suddenly and completely result in disorganization of files and a need to completely replace, at least the file hanging system, if not the structure of the file drawer itself.
Other patents have disclosed hanging file frames which are more self contained and which provide a more flexible structure. Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,127 discloses a frame which is primarily comprised of side rails, cross-members and a pair of legs. The rails are joined to the cross-members and the legs by corner fittings. The corner fittings in this patent are "U" shaped allowing the side rails to slide forward and rearward through the fittings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,610 also issued to Alexander discloses a structure fairly similar to his previous cited patent. The hanging file frame includes rails, two cross-members and four downward extending legs. The components are joined at each corner by corner fitting of strong plastic. These corner fittings allow the side rails to slide forward and rearward while holding the legs and the cross-members rigid.
Godfrey U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,753 discloses a hanging file support frame once again with two side rails, two cross-members, and two downward extending leg assemblies. These components are joined at the corners by four corner fittings which also allow the side rails to slide forward and rearward and which allow the side rails to be inserted in the bracket through the outer face of the bracket. The cross members in this structure are hollow. Alexander holds a third patent on hanging file supports, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,933. This patent discloses a hanging file system having two end legs, two cross-members, and two side rails, as well as four corner supports. The legs and the cross members enter the corner supports at right angles to one another while the side rails are constructed in such a manner that they mate with the outer surfaces of the corner supports. Also, the corner supports have biased hooked portions formed into their outer surface which allow the rails to slide upon the fittings. These side rails can slide from front to rear.
Many known prior art hanging file suspension systems have side rails, cross members and end support legs held together by corner supports made of plastic. However, most lack the structural and assembly advantages present in the instant invention. For example, typical prior art devices allow the rail to slide through a corner fitting. This results in instability and, a system which tends to fail with time and wear. Furthermore, the above patents disclose corner brackets which require that the end support legs be inserted in a vertical position. This allows the legs to fall out and, results in a small surface area upon which the weight of the file folders are supported, namely the cross section of the support leg itself.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by inserting the end support legs horizontally into modular joint supports and locking them in place. Furthermore, the side rails are fixed in a blind-ended slot to prevent them from sliding rearward or forward or twisting out to the sides. The net effect of these two innovations is a hanging file frame which is structurally stronger in its corner joints without being overly rigid while providing support legs which may flex to rest against the end corners of the file drawer.